Corruption
by Plagued Porcelain
Summary: A very short story about the Mandolorian wars, shortly after Revan and Malak started to delve into the Dark side. Lahani, Malak's sister was captured and Revan intends to rescue her. This is about her rescue and the events that follow. Second story: Revan, Malak, and Lahani are living in the Star Forge after exile. Revan contemplates what their next move is.
1. Corruption

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, but Lahani.

Read And Review notice: please do me a favor and Review. If you liked anything, tell me about it. If you didn't like something or you can't see where the pieces fit together or you want to critize it, please do. I'd like to hear your comments and thoughts so I can grow as a writer. But what I do not care for is blatantly mean, ridiculous comments. If you do not like it and do not want to help me, please do not leave a comment. As always, I wish to be treated with respect for I give a lot of respect.

A/N: So here it is. My first Star Wars fanfic. The Knights of the Old Republic series is my favorite category of the Star Wars fandom. If you have never played either of the games, I reccomend you do so as they are very well done and have received many, many awards. ~Plagued Porcelain

* * *

Corruption

"Generals," one of the Republic troops stood at attention, waiting for Revan and Malak to turn and face him so that he may deliver his message. Revan stayed at his place, studying the various regional maps, discerning the best possible route to take across the river delta. Malak joined the soldier down the hill, away from his commander.

"Soldier?" He rubbed his bottom jaw in contemplation, still in the mindset of strategizing. He glanced up at Revan, knowing that instead of leading the troops through the safest way possible, he would lead them to the Star Map. It was their only goal and so whether or not they killed their whole battalion, he would find it.

The young man had no reasonable way to break the news to his superior. He'd rather inform the Jedi that the whole Republic was conquered and that their surrender was required. Gathering his courage, he cleared his throat. "Your sister has been captured by the Mandolorians." In an instant his mind exploded with white light and he could feel a strong grip around his neck and blood oozing through his hair.

"What?" the general shrieked, bashing the young soldier against the rock face again. "My sister was captured?" Relief came. The hand around his neck was peeled away and he slumped to the ground. It was Revan, calm and cool as ever, who had saved him.

"Control yourself Malak." Reciting the code, he forced his pupil to breathe in and out slowly with him. "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force." Feeling Malak relax slightly under his grip, he released him. Signaling a nearby guard, he called out, "Get him to doctor."

"Revan, my sister…"

"Yes, I heard about Lahani. We will hunt her captures down." Turning to catch his eye, Revan stared at him with the same gaze he had when he vowed to protect her. "I will not lose her to those savages." Stalking off again, Malak watched his stride. It was then he realized his feelings. Revan loved his sister.

* * *

It was made clear when they broke through the enemy lines and into the camp in which she was held. Upon arrival, Revan had sent Malak to command the home base, knowing full well that Malak had no idea Lahani was in the camp. As he set about slaughtering the guards, he approached the tent of the leader. Sending out his mind he was able to locate her… wriggling beneath a Mandalorian man. In rage he sprang upon the last guard stationed outside the tent, gouging his lightsaber through the man's eye. He felt the blood wash over his face and snarled in victory.

Pulling aside the tent flap, he found her passed out in a corner as the leader groaned with each thrust. He lifted the man off her with the force and threw him out of the tent. Stalking up to him, he gathered energy in his left hand, the Force sparkling and crackling like lightning. He released it on his foe, screaming a cry of hatred. "You shall harm her no more! How many nights was she forced to struggle beneath you? Answer me!"

But there was no answer. His foe, her tormentor, lay dead at his feet; scorch marks covered his head and neck. Decapitating him, Revan let out another cry and hurried back to Lahani. He could see the damage was done.

She had awoken and was cowering from him. Though she used to look on his face with love, she only saw his gender. She screamed with horror as he neared. He forced her still and knelt before her, taking her face in his hands. "Lahani. Listen to me. It's all over now. He won't hurt you anymore. He's dead." Pulling her shivering body up of the ground, he cradled her. The girl he loved, barely older than fifteen, was bearing a Mandalorian child.

* * *

"Kill it! Kill it! Kill it, please!" Screaming in agony, she felt the baby tear through her. She was too slight, the babe far too large for passage. Malak watched helplessly as she lost more and more blood, clutching her hand in an effort to stabilize both of them. The medical droid worked unsuccessfully as its mission was to keep both the mother and child alive. Revan sat in the corner, calm and calculating.

"Malak," he said evenly, opening his eyes. The Dark side had tainted both his heart and his skin. He was so pale he looked translucent and his eyes were a sickly yellowish-white color. Malak could see his veins crawl across his face. Malachor V had done this to him. "A technique I learned on Mannan that I had practiced on those stupid gizka. I would crush them into a smaller form with the Force. I think it's time you learned that technique. It's similar to the Force choke, except it's not concentrated on a certain area, it's the entire volume. Try it on the child. Complete her wishes and save her."

Blood exploded. The cry had stopped. She was free of the burden but had lost too much blood. She lay unconscious and was straddling the line between life and death. Carefully, Revan rose and pushed Malak aside with the force and held him there in Stasis. Cupping her face, he started to infuse her the taint of the Dark Side. It was how he survived Malachor V, by infusing himself with it. He forced her alive and awake again, wishing to see those ice blue eyes. "Hello, my love. Welcome to the Dark side." He laughed maliciously and ended the Stasis on Malak. "Where we have infinite power."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I definitely had to have a punch line like, "Come to the Dark side, we have cookies..." I did not want to portray Malak as weak, but I wanted him to be the more rash one. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I swear I'm not desperate for them...


	2. Thoughts

So I may continue this DSM KOTOR story. Maybe not. This chapter may just be another one-shot. Tell me what you think in the reviews!

~PlaguedPorcelain

* * *

Thoughts

Yes. It had been stupidity that had driven him to that point in time. He had admitted it to the council, yet they even exiled him. If he repents earnestly, should they not welcome him back and retrain him in the ways of the Light? Or was he just too dangerous?

That must have been it. He really shouldn't be contemplating the subject as she was kissing him. But even Lahani could not provide any relief to his discomfort over being exiled. Pushing her away, he just sat there, thinking. Was she not already used to such treatment? If not, she should have been.

After staying silent, watching him, for twenty minutes, she elected to speak. "My lord?" was all that came out of her mouth.

"Yes, Lahani?"

Why was it that when he spoke to her he was gentle? Anyone else he would bark at. No at her, she received cold but gentle conversations. Was it because she had privileges? Because he actually loved her? She wasn't certain on either choice as he was mainly unresponsive to anything she did. It was a wonder she was actually having a real conversation in a while. Ever since they had returned to the Star Forge to build their army, all he did was think. No talking, no sex, nothing. Well, that wasn't entirely true; she did have one night of passion with him since then. But he had been especially angry with Malak and decided to take it out on her, much to her delight.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Are you truly wanting to know or are you just uncomfortable with the fact that I stopped kissing you?"

Lying would get her nowhere. He could see right through her. Did she even need to answer? She didn't think so. He knew already. She decided not to speak, but reached towards him to touch his jawline, tracing it.

"I'm thinking about my exile."

"Of course."

What understanding they had. To be able to carry a conversation on with as few words as possible. Even Malak had a hard time speaking with them, as he could not follow the dialogue as well. It was the kind of understanding one received with a force bond. They didn't even need to speak aloud. They could just think. Lahani found the idea of speaking through their force bond quite sensual, opting to communicate with him while they were engaging in certain activities.

Slowly, she drew herself into his embrace again, resuming kissing him. And he resumed thinking. How it was always. Except he decided to get her a little bit more attention than normal but holding her hips firmly, kissing back.

Ah, yes. Exile. Of course, repaying their kindness required that he take over the universe. It was a given. But would be a fantastically amazing performance? He did love suspense stories. What would be a great story to tell his empire? That is what he wanted to do. That was what all this thinking was about.

Settling on an idea, he smiled against her lips and gave her a reason to talk dirty to him through the bond. Yes, she had earned this. He couldn't say that he wasn't enjoying her body. He definitely was. There was something different between thinking and letting her do the work and him completely participating. He liked the latter. Yet, sometimes he just had to think.

Which brought about the question in his mind: Did he really love her? Or was he just using her? He'd like to say he actually loved her. But she just didn't have the same fire in her she had before her kidnapping. He loved the fierce girl he had grown up with. Not this gentle spirit. Although she had been tainted – he liked to call it – she just didn't have the same amount of hate in her. Hate was what drove him. That was why he was going through with his plan. He hated the council for not forgiving him, although he repented.

Long after he had exhausted her, he went to go inform Malak of his plan.

"Revan?"

"Well, unfortunately, I've grown tired of blowing up planets. Yes, yes, I know. I was my favorite pass-time. What has happened to me, you say in horror over your master's apparent insanity." Malak stood silently. He had learned his lesson to stay quiet while Revan had one of his crazy episodes. Clapping his hands Revan had a slight smile. And then stopped almost immediately as he had begun. "Yes, thank you drumroll. The great Revan presents a fantastic idea. Go on, go on, you encourage. Oh Malak, I couldn't," he sneered. "Oh wait, I should. Okay. Here it is. Penetrate the Jedi from within."

The dubious face Malak gave him must have been alright as Malak didn't lose another part of his head to Revan's anger. "Let the Jedi board my ship. Let them take me hostage. Do their little Jedi voodoo on me. Let them believe I'm not criminally insane and that I'm no longer a Sith lord. And then betray them after I've gained their trust and what-not. You know, it's the typical infiltration plan."

Was he done with his episode? Malak toed the line as he spoke. "That's not really normal. But hell, if you want to do it." Since when did he become the more rational of the two? That's right. Right after the Jedi council exiled them.

"Good. Let's leave."

"And leave my sister here?"

"Yes. She's useless. Utterly useless."

Malak frowned, trying not to off Revan. As much as he would have liked to defend his sister, she really was useless as a Sith. "And where are we heading?"

"Let's say Telos. It's a nice background. You know, amidst the smoldering atmosphere."

"I guess so. Revan, you know that you shouldn't be crazy with me. Just be oddly horrific."

"Yes, but I like to have a little fun once in a while. And you sister put me in such a good mood. With the screaming and the moans…" He licked his lips.

"And I don't need to imagine it. She's my sister."

"It's okay if you have sexual dreams about her."

"Revan, I don't… I don't know why I even try to fight your logic," he chuckled. This was the fun-loving Revan he knew before the exile. Now the fun was going to begin.

* * *

Review! You know you want to. That may be a lie though.

~PlaguedPorcelain


End file.
